Eurythmics
Eurythmics were a British music duo consisting of members Annie Lennox and David A. Stewart. Stewart and Lennox were both previously in the band The Tourists (originally known as The Catch), who split up in 1980; Eurythmics were formed that year in London. The duo released their first album, In the Garden, in 1981 to little fanfare, but went on to achieve global success with their second album Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This), released in 1983. The title track was a worldwide hit, topping the charts in various countries including the US. The duo went on to release a string of hit singles and albums before they split up in 1990. By this time Stewart was a sought-after record producer, while Lennox began a solo recording career in 1992 with her debut album Diva. After almost a decade apart, Eurythmics reunited to record their ninth album, Peace, released in late 1999. They reunited again in 2005 to release the single "I've Got a Life", as part of a new Eurythmics compilation album, Ultimate Collection. The duo have won an MTV Video Music Award for Best New Artist in 1984, the Grammy Award for Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal in 1987, the Brit Award for Outstanding Contribution to Music in 1999, and in 2005 were inducted into the UK Music Hall of Fame. Eurythmics have sold an estimated 75 million records worldwide.2 Contents 1 History 1.1 1976–82: Formation and In the Garden 1.2 1983–84: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) and Touch 1.3 1985–86: Be Yourself Tonight and new musical direction 1.4 1986–89: Revenge, Savage and We Too Are One 1.5 1990–98: Hiatus and solo careers 1.6 1999–2005: Peace and Ultimate Collection 1.7 2014: Reuniting for Beatles tribute concert 2 Discography 3 Videography 4 Tours 5 Awards 6 References 7 External links History 1976–82: Formation and In the Garden Lennox and Stewart met in 1975 in a restaurant in London, where Lennox worked at that time.3 They first played together in 1976 in the punk rock band The Catch. After releasing one single as The Catch in 1977, the band evolved into The Tourists. Stewart and Lennox were also romantically involved. The Tourists achieved some commercial success, but the experience was reportedly an unhappy one. Personal and musical tensions existed within the group, whose main songwriter was Peet Coombes, and legal wranglings happened with the band's management, publishers and record labels. Lennox and Stewart felt the fixed band line-up was an inadequate vehicle to explore their experimental creative leanings and decided their next project should be much more flexible and free from artistic compromise. They were interested in creating pop music, but wanted freedom to experiment with electronics and the avant-garde. It was in a hotel in Wagga Wagga, Australia, while playing around with a portable mini-synthesizer that Lennox and Stewart decided to become a duo.4 Calling themselves Eurythmics (after the pedagogical exercise system that Lennox had encountered as a child), they decided to keep themselves as the only permanent members and songwriters, and involve others in the collaboration "on the basis of mutual compatibility and availability." The duo signed to RCA Records. At this time, Lennox and Stewart also split as a couple. During the period that Lennox and Stewart were in The Tourists, and later as Eurythmics, they were managed by Kenny Smith and Sandra Turnbull of Hyper Kinetics Ltd. They recorded their first album in Cologne with Conny Plank (who had produced the later Tourists sessions). This resulted in the album In the Garden, released in October 1981. The album mixed psychedelic, krautrock and electropop influences, and featured contributions from Holger Czukay and Jaki Liebezeit (of Can), drummer Clem Burke (of Blondie), Robert Görl (of D.A.F.), and flautist Tim Wheater. A couple of the songs were co-written by guitarist Roger Pomphrey (later a TV director). The album was not a commercial success (though the debut single "Never Gonna Cry Again" made the UK charts at No. 63).5 Lennox and Stewart then activated their new Eurythmics mode of operation by touring the record as a duo, accompanied by backing tracks and electronics, carted around the country themselves in a horse-box. During 1982, the duo retreated to Chalk Farm in London and used a bank loan to establish a small 8-track studio above a picture framing factory, giving them freedom to record without having to pay expensive studio fees. They began to employ much more electronics in their music, collaborating with Raynard Faulkner and Adam Williams, recording many tracks in the studio and playing live using various line-up permutations. However, the three new singles they released that year ("This Is the House", "The Walk" and "Love Is a Stranger") all performed badly on initial release in the UK. Although their mode of operation had given them the creative freedom they desired, commercial success was still eluding them and the responsibility of running so many of their affairs personally (down to transporting their own stage equipment) took its toll on both of them. Lennox apparently suffered at least one nervous breakdown during this period, while Stewart was hospitalised with a collapsed lung.3 1983–84: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) and Touch Eurythmics' commercial breakthrough came with their second album, Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This), released in January 1983. The successful title track featured a dark and powerful sequenced synth bass line and a dramatic video that introduced the now orange crew-cut Lennox to audiences. The song reached no.2 on the UK Singles Chart,5 becoming one of the year's biggest sellers, and later topped the US charts. The band's fortunes changed immensely from this moment on, and Lennox quickly became a pop icon, gracing the covers of numerous magazines including Rolling Stone. Their previous single, "Love Is a Stranger", was also re-released and became another chart success. The video for the song saw Lennox in many different character guises, a concept she would employ in various subsequent videos. The album's working title was Invisible Hands (as was a track left off the album), inspiring the name of UK independent company Invisible Hands Music – known for releasing music by Hugh Cornwell, Mick Karn and Hazel O'Connor. The album also featured a cover of the 1968 Sam & Dave hit "Wrap It Up", performed as a duet between Lennox and Green Gartside of Scritti Politti. The duo quickly recorded a follow-up album, Touch, which was released in November 1983. It became the duo's first no.1 album in the UK, and also spawned three major hit singles. "Who's That Girl?" was a top 3 hit in the UK,5 the video depicting Lennox as both a blonde chanteuse and as a gender-bending Elvis Presley clone. It also featured cameo appearances by Hazel O'Connor, Bananarama (including Stewart's future wife, Siobhan Fahey), Kate Garner of Haysi Fantayzee, Thereza Bazar of Dollar, Jay Aston and Cheryl Baker of Bucks Fizz, Kiki Dee, Jacquie O'Sullivan and the gender-bending pop singer Marilyn, who would go on to musical success of his own that same year. The upbeat, calypso-flavoured "Right by Your Side" showed a different side of Eurythmics altogether and also made the Top 10, and "Here Comes the Rain Again" (number eight in the UK,5 number four in the U.S.) was an orchestral/synth ballad (with orchestrations by Michael Kamen). In 1984 RCA released Touch Dance, an EP of remixes of four of the tracks from Touch, aimed at the club market. The remixes were by prominent New York City producers Francois Kevorkian and John "Jellybean" Benitez. Also released in 1984 was Eurythmics' soundtrack album 1984 (For the Love of Big Brother). Virgin Films had contracted the band to provide a soundtrack for Michael Radford's modern film adaptation of George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four. However, Radford later said that the music had been "foisted" on his film against his wishes, and that Virgin had replaced most of Dominic Muldowney's original orchestral score with the Eurythmics soundtrack (including the song "Julia", which was heard during the end credits). Nevertheless, the record was presented as "music derived from the original score of Eurythmics for the Michael Radford film version of Orwell's 1984". Eurythmics charged that they had been misled by the film's producers as well,6 and the album was withdrawn from the market for a period while matters were litigated. The album's first single, "Sexcrime (Nineteen Eighty-Four)", was a top 5 hit in the UK,5 Australia and across Europe, and a major dance success in the United States. 1985–86: Be Yourself Tonight and new musical direction Annie Lennox performing during Revenge Tour in 1986 The duo's next album, Be Yourself Tonight, was produced in a week in Paris. It showcased much more of a "band style" and a centred sound (with an R&B influence), with real drums, brass, and much more guitar from Stewart. Almost a dozen other musicians were enlisted, including members of Tom Petty's Heartbreakers, guest harmonica from Stevie Wonder, bass guitar from Dean Garcia, string arrangements by Michael Kamen, and Lennox singing duets with Aretha Franklin and Elvis Costello. It continued the duo's transatlantic chart domination in 1985, and contained four hit singles: "Would I Lie to You?" was a U.S. Billboard top five hit and Australian number one, while "There Must Be an Angel (Playing with My Heart)" (featuring Wonder's harmonica contribution) became their first and only UK number one single.5 The feminist anthem "Sisters Are Doin' It for Themselves" (a duet with Aretha Franklin, though originally intended for Tina Turner), and "It's Alright (Baby's Coming Back)" also rode high in the charts. In September 1985, Eurythmics performed "Would I Lie to You?" at the 1985 MTV Video Music Awards at the Radio City Music Hall in New York.7 1986–89: Revenge, Savage and We Too Are One Dave Stewart at Rock am Ring in Germany, 1987. Eurythmics released their next album, Revenge, in 1986. The album continued their move towards a band sound, verging on an AOR-pop/rock sound. Sales continued to be strong in the UK and internationally, but were somewhat slower in the U.S., though "Missionary Man" reached number 14 on the U.S. Hot 100 chart and went all the way to No. 1 on the US Album Oriented Rock chart (AOR). Revenge would eventually certify double Platinum in the UK and Gold in the U.S. The band went on a massive worldwide tour in support of the album, and a live concert video from the Australian leg of the tour was released. In 1987, Lennox and Stewart released the album Savage. This saw a fairly radical change within the group's sound, being based mainly around programmed samples and drum loops (Lennox would later say that where Revenge was more of a Stewart album in sound, Savage was more of a Lennox one). Lyrically the songs showed an even darker, more obsessive side to Lennox's writing. A video album was also made, directed by Sophie Muller, with a video for each song. This was largely a concept piece, following characters portrayed by Lennox, specifically one of a frustrated housewife-turned-vamp (as exemplified in "Beethoven (I Love to Listen To)", a UK top 30 hit5). The brazen, sexually charged rocker "I Need a Man" remains a Eurythmics staple, as does "You Have Placed a Chill in My Heart". Much less commercial than the two previous albums, Savage was mostly ignored in the U.S., although rock radio in more progressive markets supported "I Need a Man". In the duo's native UK however, the album was a top 10 success and was certified Platinum. In 1989, Eurythmics released the album We Too Are One, which entered the UK album chart at no.1 (their second no.1 album after Touch5) and gave the duo four UK Top 30 hit singles. The album was a return to the rock/pop sound of their mid-80s albums and was certified Double Platinum in the UK, but was less successful in the U.S. (although the single "Don't Ask Me Why" grazed the Billboard Top 40). Other singles from the album included "Revival", "The King and Queen of America" and "Angel". The duo also conducted a world tour for the album in late 1989. 1990–98: Hiatus and solo careers After strenuous years of touring and recording (Eurythmics had released eight studio albums in eight years), a rift had developed between the duo and Eurythmics disbanded, although no formal notice was given. Stewart began writing film soundtracks and had a big international hit in 1990 with the instrumental track "Lily Was Here" (featuring saxophonist Candy Dulfer). The single reached no.6 in the UK8 and the Top 20 throughout much of Europe, as well as in Australia and the US. He also formed a band called The Spiritual Cowboys, releasing two albums with this group in the early 1990s. Lennox took time off from her career to have a baby and to consider a life after Eurythmics. Accordingly, the duo had very little communication with each other from 1991 to 1998. In 1991, Eurythmics' Greatest Hits collection was released, entering the UK album chart at No. 1 and spending a total of 10 weeks at that position,5 as well as becoming a massive worldwide seller. New remixes of "Sweet Dreams" and "Love Is a Stranger" were also released as singles at this time. During 1993, a live album entitled Live 1983–1989 featuring recordings from various years throughout Eurythmics' career was also released. In 1992, Lennox released her first solo album, Diva. The album was a critical and popular success, entering the UK album chart at no.1 and achieving quadruple platinum status (more than any Eurythmics studio album had done), as well as producing a string of five hit singles. She followed this up in 1995 with her second album, Medusa, an album of cover versions. It became her second number one album in the UK, reaching double platinum status both there and in the US. Stewart, meanwhile, released the solo albums Greetings from the Gutter (1995), and Sly-Fi (1998), but neither was commercially successful. 1999–2005: Peace and Ultimate Collection Stewart and Lennox performing on The Today show in 2005. In the late 1990s, Eurythmics reunited and recorded a new album, Peace, which was released in 1999. The single "I Saved the World Today" reached number 11 in the UK singles charts,5 and a remix of "17 Again" gave the duo their first chart-topper on the U.S. Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart. The band also embarked on a world tour, dubbed the "Peacetour", to support the album. The tour started on 18 September 1999 at Cologne's Kölnarena and ended on 6 December 1999 at the London Docklands Arena (which was filmed and released on video and DVD). All proceeds from the tour went to Greenpeace and Amnesty International. The year 2000 saw numerous European festival appearances by Eurythmics (at Germany's Rock am Ring, among others). In 2001, Stewart performed with U2 for the America: A Tribute to Heroes benefit concert. In 2002, he collaborated with Bryan Ferry on his album Frantic. In June 2003, Lennox released her third solo album, entitled Bare, which was a top 5 hit in the UK and the US, with three tracks reaching the top of the US Billboard Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart. She also recorded the song "Into the West" for Peter Jackson's film The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, where it appeared as the closing theme and earned Lennox the Academy Award for Best Song. In November 2003, Eurythmics played three songs at the 46664 in Cape Town, South Africa, for which Stewart was one of the primary organisers. They played an unplugged version of "Here Comes the Rain Again", "7 Seconds" with Youssou N'Dour and "Sweet Dreams". Stewart collaborated with The Rolling Stones vocalist Mick Jagger on the soundtrack to the movie Alfie, released in 2004, including the critically acclaimed "Old Habits Die Hard", which won a Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song from a Motion Picture. On 7 November 2005, Eurythmics released Ultimate Collection, a remastered greatest hits package with two new songs. One of them, "I've Got a Life", was released as a single and reached no.14 on the UK singles chart5 as well as spending three consecutive weeks at number 1 on Billboard's Hot Dance Music/Club Play in the US. Lennox and Stewart appeared on a number of TV shows to promote their new compilation album, which was a Top 5 hit and certified Platinum in the UK. On 14 November 2005, the duo's label, RCA, re-released their eight studio albums in remastered and expanded editions featuring rare B-sides, remixes and unreleased songs. The remasters were made available separately with expanded artwork, and also together in a collector's box set, entitled Boxed. However, the 1984 soundtrack album 1984 (For the Love of Big Brother) was not included in this re-release campaign as Virgin Records holds the rights to that album. Also in 2005, Eurythmics were inducted into the UK Music Hall of Fame.9 In 2007, Lennox resumed her solo career with her fourth album, Songs of Mass Destruction, which was a top 10 success in the UK and the US. In 2009, she released her first solo "greatest hits" package, The Annie Lennox Collection. The same year, Lennox stated that although she and Stewart remain friends, she does not foresee any further Eurythmics projects in the future.10 In an interview with Reuters in September 2012, Stewart was quizzed on whether a new Eurythmics album is in the works, to which he replied: "We're not talking about one right now, but never say never", but he was considering a musical centred on the music of Eurythmics.11 2014: Reuniting for Beatles tribute concert Annie Lennox and Dave Stewart performed as a duo for "The Night That Changed America: A Grammy Salute to The Beatles". The event was recorded at the Los Angeles Convention Center on January 27, 2014, the day after the Grammy Awards. They performed The Beatles song "The Fool on the Hill." Discography Main article: Eurythmics discography Studio albums 1981: In the Garden 1983: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) 1983: Touch 1984: 1984 (For the Love of Big Brother) 1985: Be Yourself Tonight 1986: Revenge 1987: Savage 1989: We Too Are One 1999: Peace Compilations and other albums 1984: Touch Dance 1991: Greatest Hits 1993: Live 1983–1989 2005: Ultimate Collection 2005: Boxed Videography 1983: Sweet Dreams (The Video Album) 1987: Live 1988: Savage 1990: We Two Are One Too 1991: Greatest Hits 2000: Peacetour 2005: Ultimate Collection Tours 1983: Sweet Dreams Tour 1983–1984: Touch Tour 1986–1987: Revenge Tour 1989: Revival Tour 1999: Peace Tour Awards 1984: Ivor Novello Award – Songwriters of the Year 1984: MTV Video Music Awards – Best New Artist for "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" 1987: Grammy Award – Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal for "Missionary Man" 1987: Ivor Novello Award – Songwriters of the Year 1987: Ivor Novello Award – Best Contemporary Song for "It's Alright (Baby's Coming Back)" 1999: Brit Award – Outstanding Contribution to British Music 2000: Silver Clef Award 2000: ASCAP Award for "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" 2003: Kindred Spirit Music Award 2005: Inducted into UK Music Hall of Fame 2008: ASCAP Award for "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" 2009: ASCAP Award for "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" 2010: ASCAP Award for "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)"12 References 1.Jump up ^ "All Music Guide (Eurythmics profile)". AllMusic. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 2.Jump up ^ "Annie Lennox champions charity work". walesonline. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 3.^ Jump up to: a b O'Brien, Lucy (1991). Annie Lennox. London: Sidgwick & Jackson. p. 55. ISBN 0283061219. 4.Jump up ^ "Eurythmics began in Wagga, says Dave Stewart". smh.com.au. 5 November 2013. Retrieved 5 November 2013. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k "Chart Stats – Eurythmics". www.chartstats.com. Retrieved 10 August 2009. 6.Jump up ^ "Eurythmics". Record Collector. Diamond Publishing: 14–15. January 1992. 7.Jump up ^ "1985 MTV Video Music Awards". Mtv.com. Retrieved 27 September 2014. 8.Jump up ^ "Chart Stats – David A Stewart Featuring Candy Dulfer – Lily Was Here". www.chartstats.com. Retrieved 6 August 2010. 9.Jump up ^ "Eurythmics discography – awards". www.dnafiles.net. Retrieved 10 August 2010. 10.Jump up ^ "No more Eurythmics reunion, says Annie Lennox". Top News. 6 March 2009. Retrieved 13 June 2009. 11.Jump up ^ "Eurythmics reunion album could happen, says Dave Stewart – Music News". Digital Spy. 10 September 2012. Retrieved 2013-02-01. 12.Jump up ^ "Awards listed on Annie Lennox website". Annielennox.com. Retrieved 27 September 2014. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Eurythmics. Book icon Book: Eurythmics Official website Category:Annie Lennox Category:Brit Award winners Category:British musical duos Category:Electronic music duos Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:Musical groups established in 1980 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1990 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1999 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2005 Category:RCA Records artists Category:Rock music duos Category:New wave duos Category:Musical groups from London Category:English new wave musical groups Category:19 Recordings artists Category:Women in electronic music